


Fill me up, buttercup

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Will, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Fingering, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!will, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self Lubrication, Top Hannibal, a/b/o dynamics, corsets, cumming untouched, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal get’s home from a very boring day away from his omega to find Will in heat and dressed up all pretty in his favourite red corset and panties, fingering himself open on the bed begging to be filled with his pups.</p><p>Needless to say his day just got a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill me up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ABO fic more my girlfriend, the light of my life, my sun! Thank you for being so patient and supportive about my writing, I love you sweetheart enjoy!

Hannibal comes home from a non eventful, borderline dull day shopping to a smell that stops him in his tracks.

It hits his senses the moment he opens the front door, it’s like the smell of the sea and home made cooking all in one, it makes his mouth water and his skin tingle, Alpha rearing it’s head to scent the air eager to find the source of that delectable smell.

Of course, logically he knew what that scent was, it was the smell of his mate. Will Graham, a brilliant, broken young man who does nothing but complete him entirely and in the best way possible. 

The thick scent of omega causes him to drop his bags in the porch, for once in his life entirely uncaring of the mess it makes, all the new silks and toys littering the floor around him. 

He takes a step forward, growling low in his chest, cock stiffening in his pants, that’s an omega - His omega - in _heat._

Hannibal is moving before he really gives his body permission but he finds he doesn’t mind as he rounds the corner to the stairs, taking them two by two, nose high in the air dragging that sweet scent into his lungs, tasting it on his tongue.

He hears the moans when he crosses the hallway to the bedroom, soft sweet sounds all breathy and needy, they leave heat racing up his spine his Alpha baring its fangs in need.

When he opens the door the sight that greets him is... Jaw dropping.

Will is spread out on the bed, dark curls a mess around his forehead, big baby blue eyes fluttered shut, pink mouth slack and bitten swollen. 

He was stretched out, long legs spread wide and completely smooth, drawn up, toes curled into the sheets. He was wearing his favourite, ‘Hannibal approved’ red corset, lined with black lace. The corset stops just under his nipples, leaving the hard nubs exposed in the warm air. 

He’s wearing a matching pair of panties, lovely lace garments that cling to the swell of his ass and the thick jut of his cock leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, Hannibal can see everything.

Oh and what a sight it is.

His eyes are drawn down though to the way his arm is twisted under him, fabric of the panties pushed to one side, swollen, wet little hole stretched wide around 3 fingers.

He breathes in deeply to steady himself, and to simply wallow in Will’s scent, before stopping forward emitting a low possessive snarl.

Will whimpers in response, beautiful eyes opening to watch him from under thick lashes, gaze dark and hungry in a way that calls to a very primal part of Hannibal he usually hides under suits and high class society.

He licks at his lips, wets them and drops his eyes back down to where Will’s soft rim is gaping, fingers slipping free as he raises his hand, fingers dripping and crooks them in Hannibal’s direction, urging him over.

“Hannibal.”

He shivers at Will’s low moan of his name, watching avidly as another drop of slick leaves Will’s heat flushed hole. 

“ _Please_ , Hannibal, I need you, I need you to mount me and fuck me full of cum until I’m swollen and heavy with your pups.”

He groans his Alpha absolutely feral at the very idea, stalking forward, shedding his suit jacket and shirt as he goes, toeing off his shoes and socks as he reaches the bed, dropping to his knees and crawling between Will’s spread legs, stopping short and dragging his hands up Will’s soft thighs. 

Will breathes out a shaky breath and pushes hit wet hand up, extending his fingers towards Hannibal’s lips, smearing his slick across them. 

Hannibal flicks his tongue out, groaning at the taste of will in his mouth sucking the long digits past his lips chasing the taste of Will from his fingers.

It’s not enough, he let’s them slide free of his lips, ignoring Will’s soft whimper of protest and grabs for the omega’s thighs hauling them up over his shoulders, dropping down onto his elbows, parting the soft round globes of Will’s ass, pulling aside the lace of the panties, staring hungrily at the winking, twitching little hole for a moment before he delves in, tongue circling Will’s rim, lapping in lazy circles around his dripping hole.

Will makes the sweetest startled sound, hips bucking, rocking back onto Hannibal’s face, gasping softly in a way that makes Hannibal’s Alpha preen in delight at pleasing his mate.

He sucks at Will’s rim, thrusting his tongue deep into the hot, wet hole under him, savoring the way Will squirms and moans his name, hands fisting in the sheets, knuckles white.

Will finally cums completely untouched with only Hannibal’s tongue buried inside him crying out the thick scent of cum in the air. 

He pulls back, chin dripping with Will’s slick and his own spit, only to ease one finger into Will’s loose hole, smiling near feral with desire to mount and claim his mate when Will clenches around him sighing this pleased little sigh, hips rolling already so very eager for more.

He pushes a second in along side the first just to appease his little mate, watching avidly as Will squirms and keens, head thrown back, exposing his throat to his Alpha like the good, submissive little omega he could be.

Hannibal stretches his little hole, licking his lips at how loose it is already from Will’s eager fingers, three fingers and knuckles deep inside his mate Will lits heavy lids and opens that gorgeous flushed red mouth and starts _pleading._

“Hannibal, hannibal please I need to- I need you inside me, it’s too much it’s - I’m too hot, please, _Alpha!”_

He snaps finally at the admission of him owning Will, pulling his fingers free and mounting his omega, wrapping slender legs around his hips, hands too big on Will’s round hips, fingers bruising and possessive, hands brushing the lace of the panties with a low snarl. 

The thick head of his cock catches on Will’s rim before sliding inside, groaning low and approving as the tight heat of Will engulfs him.

He gives the omega a moment to adjust, which is apparently a moment too long because Will make a low sound of frustration, braces his hands against the head board above him and forces himself down onto Hannibal’s cock, leaving them both breathless.

Hannibal laughs softly, soothing stokes along Will’s skin before he pulls back murmuring soft promises of taking good care of his omega, he pushes back in with one hard, fast stroke, burying himself to the hilt, balls flush against Will’s ass.

Now he is known for teasing Will, drawing out the omega’s pleasure until he is sobbing and whimpering under him, hole drenched and nipples swollen and puffy but he knows well enough that in the throes of heat that’s not what Will needs and he, ever the good Alpha, would never deny him what he needs.

He fucks into Will, near brutal in his thrusts, balls slapping against Will’s skin, the slick sounds of sex loud in his ears but, Lord, he can’t focus on anything but how Will looks under him, fucked pliant and flushed. He looks utterly debauched and it punches the air from his lunchs and makes his cock twitch ever so close to cumming.

He slides a hand up from Will’s him placing it over his trapped cock, stroking it through the lace loving the way the precum wet fabric clings to Will’s throbbing length.

Will mewls under him, breathing hard hold milking Hannibal’s cock, sucking him down greedily.

It takes him squeezing Will’s cock once for the omega to arch up and scream his name, cumming hard and messy all inside his panties. 

Hannibal growls, rocking his hips faster now eagerly chasing his own release the thick scent of sated omega clinging to his nostrils.

“Please Hannibal, I just want to be stuffed full of your cum and bred round with your pups, I know you want to see me like that, don’t you? Swollen and heavy with your seed?”

Hannibal whines softly in agreement, hips jerking hard stiffening inside Will, cumming in thick streaks over and over until he’s spilling out around his cock and Will’s stomach is round and extended with cum. 

He groans softly, easing out of Will’s puffy hole, rolling off the bed and reaching to the draw where they kept the wet whipes, gently cleaning his omega’s stomach and hole before himself.

He finally climbs into bed, wrapping his arms about Will and placing a hand over Will’s extended stomach.

“Do you think it worked?”

He smiles at the hope in Will’s voice, scenting the omega and smiling brilliantly at the soft talcum powder scent that clings to him.

“I think it worked perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr
> 
> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


End file.
